Mr Brightside
by ieaturface
Summary: You can't resist what you can't have. Can Schuyler undo the damage she's caused with Jack and Oliver? Set after Revelations & before Van Alen Legacy.
1. Mr Brightside

_"And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"_

_- The Killers_

**Mr. Brightside**

It had been two weeks now that Schuyler had arrived back in New York from Corcovado. The Duchesne classrooms were poorly heated and seemed less inviting today, the lighting coming from the windows was dull and gray, making the atmosphere even more gloomily. Even though some Blue Bloods experienced many losses in Brazil school was still in session. It was safe to say that everything in Schuyler's life was a mess right now. She thought back to what had happened almost two weeks ago.

_The moment Charles had been informed of Lawrence's death, the rise of Leviathan, and the murder of several wardens, he had been magically lifted from his depressed state and he rushed to take charge of things. Michael, Pure of Heart, was back in the game as the reinstated Regis of the Blue Bloods. His first issue then was to get Mimi and Schuyler back on a plane to New York._

_It had shocked Schuyler how protective he sounded when he had barked orders at her through the phone to - "get on the god damn plane now!" He wouldn't even let her get on the same plane with Oliver, Charles had already called his own private jet to bring them back. Normally Schuyler would've rejected his command seeing as how she didn't want to deal with Mimi on the ride back. But she was too tired to argue and apparently so was Mimi because the entire plane ride back she never so much as looked at Schuyler._

_Charles had called for a Committee meeting that included everyone. Junior members, new members, Wardens, Conduits. They were all suppose to meet in midtown Manhattan in the secret Force Tower headquarters. It was one in the morning when everyone had arrived, even the four other survivors - Kingsley, Forsyth, Bliss, and Oliver were there. The room was buzzing with worry and fear, many Blue Bloods had already started spreading false lies as to why they were there. But the ironic thing was that none of the survivors spoke a word. They were all seated in the front row quietly waiting for Charles to arrive. They looked like they could use a good shower but they just stared off into space - not really thinking, or at least trying not to. Jack was not there yet and Schuyler held on to Oliver's hand the entire night. _

_Finally, when Charles came through the elevator doors with Jack right behind him everyone went silent. You would've defiantly been able to hear a pin drop at that point._

_Jack ran over to where Mimi was seated - five chairs to Schuyler's left - and Mimi met him half way. Schuyler willed herself not to stare as they eloped themselves in a tender hug, then Jack pulled back he stared intently into her eyes, as if he was having a conversation her. Many people in the room looked away at sight of their affection(probably giving them privacy). Then the siblings stepped a side and Jack threw a quick glance at Schuyler - his eyes zeroed in on Oliver's hand intertwined with hers. _

_Jack's face was unfathomable._

_Then finally someone in the crowd spoke._

"_Where's Lawrence? Wasn't he suppose to call the meeting?" _

_From his position standing in the front of the room Charles stared at Schuyler._

"_Schuyler, why don't you tell them." He suggested._

_Without missing a beat or looking back she said, "he was murdered in Corcovado." _

_The room was buzzing again. People gasped, others denied the last statement, some burst out in tears. _

"_He was not the only one. The conclave members are all gone too." Elaborated Charles. _

_Everyone went wild after hearing that one._

"_By whose hand?"_

"_That's not possible."_

"_What were they doing in Brazil?"_

"_What's Corcovado?"_

_Those were many of the questions directed to him and Charles answered back patiently._

"_Corcovado is a place where we draw our energy from," Charles continued, "Lucifer's brother Leviathan is kept there as a prisoner. Everything that Lawrence had been saying was right, the Silver Bloods are back and one of the Blue Blood families was helping them get back into power. We know now that they were from the Brazilian Committee in South America. They ambushed the Wardens during a dinner and killed them all with the help of Nan Cutler. The only ones who survived the attack were Madeline, Kingsley Martin, and Forsyth Llewellyn."_

_Charles had been walking back and forth in the front of the room as he recalled everything, occasionally staring off into different directions while seeming nonchalant. _

_Now he turned and stared directly at Mimi who had Jack's arm around her waist. _

"_Is Nan still alive?" He asked her._

"_No… she's finished." Her face was cold. _

_Everyone in the room stared at her now._

_Charles's eyebrow puckered, "How'd you manage that?" _

_In response she had pulled something off the side of her ruined dress, it looked like a pin. Then suddenly a bright light shone and in the blink of an eye the pin was transformed into a mighty sword. The sword was illuminated by a blue light and it looked deadly sharp._

_People around Mimi were awed by it. It was Light - Destroyer, the very same sword that Azrael had used to kill so many. The very same sword that Silver Bloods feared and ran from in the last war._

_Charles smiled and examined the sword very closely, or as closely as he could with Mimi still gripping onto it. _

_Schuyler started to feel nervous. Should she tell Charles about the sword her mother had given to her? No. Not here or now._

"_Atta girl," then he returned to address everyone else, "but as you all can tell those three aren't the only ones who came out of Brazil alive. Girls why don't you tell this one." He motioned to Schuyler and Bliss. _

_Eyes followed them and Schuyler felt the hairs in the back of her neck rise at Jack's gaze._

"_Lawrence and I heard about the slaughtering of the Conclave. So we headed to Corcovado to see if it was still secure." Schuyler started._

"_Long story short, Lawrence killed a Blue Blood by accident and then he was murdered at the hand of Leviathan." Interrupted Oliver against Charles orders._

"_He's back." Finished Bliss. _

_Those were the first words Bliss had uttered all night._

_If the people were panicking before it was no where near to how they acted now. The crowd was going hysterical. _

"_Everyone please calm down," spoke Charles in a serene manner, "I have already taken certain matters into my hands to ensure our protection. I have contacted other Blue Blood Committees around the world and told them the news. In a month New York will be filled with every Blue Blood from every continent. We are strongest when we are together and united. From now on Committee meetings will teach the young how to defend themselves in case of an attack. No one should be out by ten o'clock or later without being accompanied by another Blue Blood. Conduits without a family to serve must take orders from me and no one else. This last one applies to everyone… no one travels anywhere out of the state or country or city unless you have my permission."_

_Everyone was silent as the took in the new rules._

"_Trust no one. This isn't a game anymore. The second Great War has already begun."_

_Then meeting was called to a close but something else was to happen that night between Jack and Schuyler._

Mr. Medina's Literature class was suppose to be an elective, but try telling that to the Ivy League bound pricks who took it way too seriously. Today was the beginning of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet section of the class. Schuyler couldn't help but thank god it was only a semester long course. The Lit. class was for anyone who wanted to get ahead in English and it was offered to Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. And this was one of the classes apart from Art and Science that she shared with Jack _and _Mimi _and_ Oliver. Could life get any better?

Art, Lit., and Science were the classes that Schuyler hated the most. She could often be found staring at the clock every five minutes just waiting for it to be over. But when things didn't go her way and time seemed to be mocking her she could be found glaring at the clock. And of course, Mr. Medina would notice her lack of attention and ask her a question to something she had absolutely no clue about. To say the least…Schuyler despised Mr. Medina.

Things were made especially hard when she got back from Brazil. Everything changed! Oliver and her were now openly dating and the news wasn't a surprise to many Red Bloods - they had anticipated it - but the Blue Bloods, the Blue Bloods had been nothing short of repulsed. When Schuyler had gotten back to New York she was on a mission, a mission to end everything that had gone on with Jack and her. It had gone on far too long. During those two weeks she tried so hard to forget _that_ night when she had called things off. The look on Jack's face and the hurt she had caused him was too much for her to bear. Schuyler went to bed crying that night, she could not believe that she had actually hurt Abbadon, was that even possible? She had lied to him(to save his life) and if he ever found out, all hell would break lose.

Schuyler ignored him as much as she could but that didn't really work because she saw him at school and at home. Unlike a month ago, Jack couldn't have been more obvious about his feelings for Schuyler. In the hallways at school he would wave and smile at her(even when he was with his popular Lacrosse buddies), during Thursday night dinner at the Forces he would avoid conversation with anyone and stare directly at her(even though Mimi was right next to him), he tried talking to Schuyler on so may occasions but she always managed to escape him. Everything he did he executed with the same face he had since _that_ night. The you-just-ran-over-my-puppy-look. He couldn't have picked a better way to make her feel more guilty.

It all made Schuyler feel even more horrible than before. She just wanted to yell at him to stop, to say that this was how its suppose to be, to tell him how this would save his life, but she restrained herself. On the brightside her school life was getting better. People saw how much attention Jack Force was giving her and then suddenly people started treating her nicer. Especially the guys. Mimi had been platonic about everything. She acted as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, as if her twin wasn't pinning for another girl. She went on making desisons for the bonding ceremony. Mimi probably didn't care or tried not to care about Jack's actions. In her head, Jack would be all hers in a short while.

The past two weeks Schuyler had focused fully on Oliver and nothing else. It was finally time that Schuyler gave him the attention he deserved. At first, everything had been kind of awkward and strange because they had been friends for so long. But soon they could found holding hands and doing some serious PDA. Every time she kissed Oliver she couldn't help but wonder how stupid she must've been not to realize how in love she was with her best friend.

The only other person she'd ever felt this way with was Jack. Jack was her first love and it was a very different kind of love. So of course she wouldn't realize when cupid stroked again but in a totally different way. In a secret little chamber in her heart, that was devoted to Jack only, she knew she was in trouble. She loved both of them…but who did she love more? And would it really matter? She couldn't have Jack and she couldn't have Oliver. For now Schuyler just lived in the moment - she was done with thinking ahead.

-

-

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Whispered a concerned Oliver, leaning in his chair to look at Schuyler but motioning to Mr. Medina. Oliver had noticed her zoning out and wanted to make sure she started paying attention, or Medina would embarrass her again with questions.

This is why Schuyler loved sitting all the way in the back during classes. She could observe with being observed. Mr. Medina had his back to the class as he scribbled something on the board. Everyone was intently paying attention, or at least looking like it. Schuyler made sure not to glance at the two blondes sitting three seats ahead to her right.

"Nope. You'll have to clue me in on it later." Schuyler whispered back with a smile. Flirting was her and Oliver's new thing now.

"Starbucks after school?"

"Sounds good." She responded while reaching out from her desk to lay her hand on Oliver's thigh.

Oliver jumped in his seat with surprise and turned tense quickly. Schuyler started rubbing his upper thigh up and down and resisted the urge to laugh at his reaction. Oliver wouldn't even look at her now, instead he looked straight at Mr. Medina and gave him fake attention. Every now and then Schuyler tried to sneak in a little more affection and intensity whenever she could in their relationship. Something that Oliver was still a tiny bit shy about but Schuyler loved teasing him, and getting to here certain moans from him whenever they made out was exciting. It was fun to see that different side of Oliver because he was usually so well composed.

A couple more minutes of that and she started massaging her way to his inner thigh. Schuyler's hand was now next to the one thing that every guy was sensitive about.

"What are you doing?" Oliver quietly hissed at her.

Schuyler silently slipped through his defenses and read his mind, she was delighted to find that she was driving him crazy. HA!

"Mister Perry is there a problem?" Asked Mr. Medina turning away from his previous work on the board.

Schuyler heard the - _"Hell Yeah!" _- answer that Oliver said in his head.

But a loud he said, "May I use the restroom?"

Mr. Medina gave him a nod to leave the room. If Oliver though he could get away that easily he had something else coming. When he rose from his seat Schuyler yanked her hand away and just as he left the room and shut the door Jack Force turned around in his seat and glared at her.

The glare sent shivers down her spine and suddenly a long repressed memory of _that _night entered her mind.

* * *

_Jack had her pinned up with her back against the wall and her legs around his waist. The lights from the New York City nightlife shone through the Perry Street apartment but they didn't need the light. They could see each other perfectly clear in the dark and Schuyler hated that. Everything would be a lot easier if she couldn't see him._

_Jack continued to kiss her senseless, not allowing her to talk or to think. His tongue darting in and out of her mouth in a way that made her knees feel weak. His hands were cupping her face and hers were on his hips. Then his lips shifted to her neck and he started kissing and biting down on her pulse point._

_She hadn't known then that Jack had been trying his very best to give her a remarkable hickey. The hickey would show up later. He had suspected something was up when he saw Schuyler with Oliver earlier but he hadn't said a word. Instead he choose not to care. The rules had been thrown out the window. That night he could care less if Mimi found him with Schuyler, he had been so scared, the love of his life almost died in the hands of the Morningstar's brother! He continued biting down, marking her as his only._

"_Jack?" Schuyler breathed once his lips were off hers._

_Jack gave an urgent, "yes," and started kissing her jaw line. Schuyler closed her eyes at the sensation. It had been too damn long!_

"_We need to --"_

"_I was so scared," he said while kissing her closed eye lid, "I didn't want to lose you," and he kissed her cheek, "Sky…I think I'm in love with you. That doesn't even cover it! Its more than love…I..I..."_

_Schuyler shut her eyes as hard as she could. _

_She tried to pretend that he wasn't there and that he didn't just say what he did__._

_Jack chuckled, "Sky look at me," and he kissed her ear lope._

_Instead she kept her eyes shut and twisted herself away from his grasp. She walked all the way to the door without speaking a word and then finally turned around to stare at him. He was glaring at her suspiciously, as if he knew what was coming._

"_Schuyler, I…"_

_Other words were to be exchanged that night._

_* * * _

That was the same exact look he was giving her now. Jack had gotten bolder with his pursue for her, people were surely going to start talking sooner or later.

"Um Mr. Medina I feel kinda light headed, can I leave the room for a minute?" She asked.

He nodded at Schuyler and as she left the room she saw 'Mimi followers' roll their eyes at her.

She walked aimlessly around the hallways at first just remembering the look in Jack's eyes. Who knew they could be so expressive? That same look seem to haunt her for two weeks now. And no matter how much she ignored him or how much time she spent with Oliver she could never seem to forget him. She would surely die a happy death if his sea green eyes with flecks of gold was the last thing she saw.

Just then, an arm reached out and pulled her into the guys restrooms.

"What the hell --"

And then lips moved on top of hers. She didn't need to look to know it was Oliver, she already knew how his kisses were. They were always short, sweet, and simple but they had a way of making her feel happier and more relaxed than before. Schuyler slowly slipped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. She wanted so badly to deepen the kiss so she slid her tongue in his mouth, Oliver froze and hesitated before following suit.

A few more minutes of that and they stopped, Oliver was breathing heavily but Schuyler's breathing was normal. Red Bloods often lost their breath more easily than Blue Bloods did. Schuyler found Oliver amusing every time they had to stop because of him but she didn't mind. She let her forehead rest on his and smiled as she heard his heart beat start lowering.

"That was amazing," he said once he regained himself.

She laughed and then looked around, "so this is what the guy bathrooms look like, it's a lot nicer than I thought it'd be."

He chuckled, "don't try and change the subject. It's not nice to give people hand jobs while they're trying to learn about the effect Shakespeare's sexuality had on certain sonnets."

"So that's what Medina was going on about."

He smiled, "maybe you should go back first that way they wont think we were together this entire time."

Schuyler snorted, "cause that would be horrible!"

"You know what I mean."

Just as she was opening the door to exit she heard him say: "and as much as I love your hands try to behave yourself."

Schuyler smirked while walking out and that's when she saw _him_. Jack Force was standing stiffly by the water fountain and he looked like he was going to take a sip, but his arms were gripping the sides of the fountain unnaturally. Instead of drinking from it, he looked like he was about to pull the whole thing from the wall and throw it out the window. And Schuyler knew very well that he probably could if he wanted to.

Now aware of his proximity Schuyler shut her mind to him, like she had been doing the past two weeks. Lawrence had once said that it was hard to keep Abbadon out but she had been practicing. She was almost as strong as her mother ever was and she could tell Jack couldn't read her mind no matter how hard he tried. That trilled her but she could tell it infuriated him. On Thursday night dinners at the Forces she could feel his mind trying to push her barriers but to no avail.

"I heard." He said.

His voice sounded surprisingly calm but that just made it all the more scary. Damn vampires and their super hearing! She had already hurt him enough…he didn't need to hear what went on in the guys bathroom.

"That's none of your business." Schuyler stated and sped right passed him.

In a matter of seconds he reappeared right in front of her and it shocked the hell out of Schuyler. It had been a while since they were that close and she could smell all of what was the authentic scent of Jack Force. She was trapped. She took one good look in his stunning green eyes and knew it.

"He's not right for you and you know that. Look at what happened to your mother when she with a human."

Schuyler looked away, "shut up!" She snapped.

Deep down she knew he was right.

"It wont last - I'll make sure of it!" She didn't need to look into his eyes to tell that his threat was serious.

And with that he left.

_"And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"_

_- The Killers_

**A/N: Meant to be a OneShot but if people like it enough and review I'll keep it going;)**


	2. When You Were Young

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
_

_- The Killers _

**When You Were Young**

"No."

"But why not? It's _my _life, it's _my_ choice!"

"Yes and this is _my_ house and up there is _my_ roof and these are _my_ rules that you have to follow."

"Ugh!"

"Listen Schuyler," his voice softened, "I loved your mother and I respected her. And one thing she never would've wanted is for you to end up like her. I wont let you see Oliver and that's final!"

"So that's it then…I'm just suppose to say goodbye to the one boy that I've known since second grade. The one boy that has always been there for me and --"

"Oh please, spare me the teenage angst."

Schuyler felt like screaming as Charles took a seat in his office chair. Never did she ever think she would wind up in this position. Charles was looking at her the way a principle would look at a bad egg, and his office was dark enough to seem seriously scary.

He continued his torment, "Lawrence allowing Oliver to become your familiar was bad enough, but this….this is completely out of the question. For heaven sakes you're blood is Blue!"

"Don't talk about Lawrence that way." Warned Schuyler darkly.

She still hadn't had time to morn the death of her grandfather properly. Everything had just been spiraling out of control lately. She was suppose to meet Oliver at the nearest Starbucks by Duchesne but instead she was summoned to be here. Apparently someone had spilled the beans about Oliver and her being an item and Charles didn't take so lightly, he wanted to speak with Schuyler immediately. Hence the blowing off Oliver.

Charles remained quiet. Just like Schuyler, the 'Lawrence' topic was a little touchy for him as well. When Charles had heard how Lawrence died protecting Schuyler he wasn't surprised, but what really unnerved him was that Lawrence had to die while being deceived. Lawrence had been his father in this cycle and Schuyler couldn't have begun to imagine how it must've felt like losing your father in such a way. Although Charles seemed perfectly fine on the outside, no one had a clue how he was taking it with the second Great War coming to a start maybe he wouldn't have time to dwell on it. He must have been busy enough trying to round up all the Blue Bloods.

"Schuyler I'm not trying to make your life difficult. Believe it or not I'm trying to protect you. I never said that you couldn't date anyone, just stop seeing that Conduit of ours."

Schuyler only looked away from his face. She was well aware of how childish she was being and the fact that she was making his job harder but she couldn't help it. Now that she was completely positive of the fact she loved Oliver she couldn't just leave him. Not now that she was actually starting to get in tune with herself .

"I'll give you this weekend to call things off with that Perry kid." Mused Charles.

"And if I don't?"

Charles chuckled, "I may have lot on my plate right now but nothing gets past me. If by Monday my sources still tell me your with that kid, see if I don't call up the Silver Bloods myself to take care of him."

An interesting notion, but Charles was an Arch Angel there was no way he would call up on Silver Bloods - period. But Schuyler knew he wouldn't hesitate on doing _other_ things. Why did Oliver have to be a weak Red Blood who couldn't defend himself?

Schuyler's mind lingered on the word 'sources'. Who had it been that ratted her out in the first place?

"Am I clear?" Asked Charles.

"Crystal." She responded and turned to leave the room.

Schuyler would have to see what she would do with Oliver, it was Friday afternoon, maybe she should delay telling him the news. She pictured Oliver sitting outside of a Starbucks by himself while waiting for her. No. Oliver deserved to know what was going on as soon as possible. Maybe with that extra time they could think of something brilliant to remain together.

Just as her hand twisted open the door she heard Charles call to her.

"Schuyler…this has nothing to do with our little chat… but…have you…by any chance seen strange things happening lately?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Have you been seeing anything out of the ordinary? Weird stuff? Not horrible things…just…odd things."

She turned back around, "No I haven't seen anything can I go now," she said a bit rushed.

Schuyler could bet that her sudden urgency probably surprised Charles. But he only sounded disappointed when he mumbled an 'of course' and she left the room.

Whenever Charles got the chance he had been asking her serious questions like that. At first Schuyler had felt odd about it but she soon understood why the Regis of the Blue Bloods had been so reliant on her recently. She was Gabrielle's daughter. Plain and simple. Michael and Gabrielle were the only Arch Angels. The only Blue Bloods that never knelt to the Lucifer , the only ones that were never attracted to the dark. Well, now that Allegra wasn't any help, that left Schuyler. A new soul with no dark matter within her, now or ever.

Truth be told there was a lot of things Schuyler had been seeing recently. But she skillfully kept her mouth shut and swore not to tell anyone. She just passed it off as being a coincidence and nothing more. It wasn't like what she was seeing was terrible, it was just unreasonable.

She would be walking to Duchesne and see Doves - around twenty of them - following her. They would be jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper above while keeping up with her. Schuyler tried to see if anyone else noticed them but it seemed like no one did. New Yorkers were going about their business as if they didn't notice the bundle of birds flying dangerously close to buildings.

Then another day, she was going on a pizza date with Oliver and just as their cab passed by the Hudson she saw a huge Arch nested on the calm waters. The boat was made completely of wood and it looked as if it wouldn't fit in its confined state. No passengers on board and it looked like an Arch from the Renaissance period(maybe older). But the taxis driver didn't comment, Oliver kept on laughing about some joke, and a bicyclist zoomed right by the scene without even staring. That led her to believe they didn't notice anything either.

Their were a ton more visions then that but those where the only ones that really affected her. Maybe she was crazy after all or maybe this was karma. She still hadn't told Charles about her mother's sword being handed down to her.

Schuyler started walking down the street. Maybe if she was lucky Oliver would still be waiting for her at the Starbucks they talked about. She stared at her watch that read:

**3:32**

If he was still there that meant that he had been waiting almost half an hour of her. This was the time that Lacrosse, Cheerleading, and Tennis players are let out in Duchesne after brutal practice.

Right as Schuyler was walking she immediately stopped and looked up. She was right in front on Bliss's penthouse building. Schuyler had no idea what the hell was going on with Bliss lately but the Red head hadn't shown up in school for two weeks now. During that committee meeting where Charles laid down the new rules was the last time Schuyler saw her. Rumors in Duchesne were running wild saying that Bliss's father was keeping her locked up at home. Others(meaning Blue Bloods) said that she saw too many terrible things in Corcovado and she was slowly losing her mind. But whatever it was Schuyler felt a bit betrayed that Bliss couldn't trust her with what was going on.

Schuyler continued walking down the block and realized something odd. The streets were completely empty. New York was never this rid of cars. Paranoia spread quickly through out her and made her walk faster towards her destination. Only three more blocks and she would be there, with her vampire vision she could already see the Starbucks waitresses and green umbrellas.

Schuyler checked her watch again:

**3:34**

She looked up and she could now make out Oliver's form. He had two coffees in hand and sat quietly while waiting patiently for Schuyler to arrive. As he stared longingly around the crowed she couldn't help but feel sorry for keeping him waiting. She would make it up to him later.

Then suddenly - without warning - Schuyler felt the vibrations as a Hummer raced through the once quiet streets and headed straight for Oliver.

Schuyler stood still and watched the horror unfold as the pedestrians scattered away from the Hummer. But Oliver just sat there…totally unmoving. Probably in shock. And just as Schuyler heard the roar of the Hummer accelerating and the screams of Red Bloods she started running. She ran so fast that she was sure no one saw her, not even Oliver when she tackled him and pulled him away from the monster tires.

Once he was safe and away from the vehicle she hovered over him and asked him if he was okay.

"Schuyler? You showed up!" He said and smiled a brilliant smile.

Nothing got him down.

The Hummer that had been bold in its pursue stopped directly in front of the Starbucks building before committing anymore damage. And as the passengers stepped out, Schuyler was sure she would commit murder. It was Ben Fisher, Sean Olinger, Eric Stewart, and Jack Force. The big guys on campus and also known as the male rulers of the popular scene in Duchesne. All were Blue Bloods. All total were jerks.

The Hummer was driven by Fisher and as he got out of the driver's seat he mumbled an incantation to make the Red Bloods forget what had gone on. Then the rest of them departed the car happy and excited over their good parking.

Oliver must have felt the affects of the spell because he stood quickly and alarmed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Schuyler muttered between her teeth as stomped over to the four guys. Oliver made a move to follow her but she gave him a look and he stumbled back.

When she crossed the street the four Lacrosse players stopped what they were doing to look at her as she approached. All of them giving her their full attention, all except for one. Jack looked away.

"You think that's funny? You think that you could just do whatever you want and not pay for it later?" Schuyler hissed at them.

If someone would've told her a year ago that she'd be scolding the hottest guys in her school she would have laughed in his or her face. Back then she could never be found anywhere near them. But there she was now, yelling at them, as they stared back amused.

Ben smiled and stepped closer to her, "I'd like to pay for it now, if you don't mind," he declared provocatively.

Sean and Eric snickered in the background but Jack glared at him.

"I do mind." Spoke Jack while staring menacingly at Ben. Understanding the double meaning to Jack's words only made Schuyler all the more angered. She didn't need Jack speaking for her, she had a mouth for a reason.

Sean and Eric went from snickering to chuckling awkwardly. Apparently the two had never seen any discord between Ben and Jack before.

"Oh shut up! Maybe I have a massive crush on Fisher here, maybe I don't mind." Said Schuyler.

Ben started looking nervous as Jack directed his gaze to her.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you didn't mind." Jack stated.

Schuyler felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Mimi? She still has that leash on you, right?" She retorted.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your Red Blood before someone else tries to run him over?"

Suddenly something clicked in Schuyler's brain. The same person who had snitched on her and Oliver, the same person who had just tried to kill Oliver. It was Jack.

"It's amazing the things that Ben will do when he feels pressured to do it." Said Jack.

He knew that she knew.

Schuyler looked around and saw that three guys were missing. When had they left?

"You." Schuyler said while slapping him across the shoulder.

"You're the one who told Charles, you're the one who just tried to run over Oliver!"

"We were just having fun. The Perry kid was never going to get hurt and my father deserved to know what was going on. Maybe you should stick with your own kind!" He yelled the last part.

"I think I will! Where's Ben?" She looked around.

He scowled at Schuyler.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "It doesn't have to be him. Where's Sean or Eric?"

Jack just stood there while seething quietly.

"You'd love that wouldn't you." He finally said.

Schuyler ignored him, "don't you ever do that to Oliver again! I don't care how bored you are or how much fun it is!" Not waiting for a reply she turned to walk back to Oliver. He had been watching the whole exchange from the other side of the sidewalk.

But before she could fully leave she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist and whirl her around.

"This isn't finished. You still have you break up with him, do it now!" Demanded Jack once they were facing each other again.

"Go to hell!" Schuyler said as she snatched her arm away.

Jack laughed mirthlessly at the sky, "Ladies first."

Before she could respond to that Jack interrupted.

"So will you be wanting me to do it? Don't worry, I'll let him down easy." Jack reported and made his way to Oliver.

"No!" Schuyler yelled and used her speed to end up right in front of him.

Now only mere inches away from each other, they glared viciously at one another. But both could not deny how uncomfortable it was to do so.

Then Schuyler spoke, "I hate you."

"I love you." He answered without missing a beat.

Then he brought his hands up to her cheeks, an embrace they knew all too well. And just as they leaned into each other, both overwhelmed and surrendering, they heard footsteps and a voice.

"Jack?"

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
_

_- The Killers  
_


	3. Keeper

_I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me._

_I wanna know if i could be,  
Someone to turn to,  
That could never hurt you.  
But i know what you think of me,  
You had a breakthrough,  
And now i'm just bad news for you._

_- Yellowcard_

"How do you like this one, Miss Force?"

The beautiful blonde stepped forward to take a better look of herself in the 360 degree mirror. This one _did _seem better than the rest of the hideous dresses the saleswoman had brought her. Mimi Force examined herself in the mirror very carefully, her eyes glaring into the delicate fabric, practically willing it to have a flaw.

The saleswoman held her breath in anticipation for the initial reaction that she would receive from Mimi. It had already happened twelve times that day and she was certain Mimi would not let it slide again.

Mimi let out a loud sigh. When she had stepped forward she noticed how there was a thread peaking out from the bottom of the dress. To anyone else that small piece of thread would have been nearly unnoticeable but to Mimi it was a huge abomination.

Mimi turned to face the saleswoman, "are you sick or just plain stupid? You shouldn't have come to work if you were going to be such an idiot!"

The saleswoman held her breath as she took in Mimi's insults.

"This is the thirteenth dress that you've brought me that looks like a piece of crap! Do you think that I had nothing else to do today other than dress a hundred times over in what looks like trash. You've wasted my whole afternoon, that's four hours I'm never going to get back."

The saleswoman stuttered, "I -I'm so-rry Miiss." She was on the verge of major tears but Mimi stared back infuriated.

"Where the hell is your supervisor?" She continued to yell.

Mimi was completely fed up. She had set aside special time today in order to be here and find the perfect bonding dress. Instead of keeping a close watch on Jack's dealings, what she's much rather do, she was stuck here for four hours trying on dress after dress. Mimi had left Duchesne early that day do to some outings. Jack's and Mimi's bonding was in a couple more weeks and with all the plans she had for the ceremony, she had to be extra cautious things went absolutely right. And with Jack being no help these days she was all on her own.

But for four hours all that Mimi saw were dresses that were either not glamorous enough or too cheap or too loose. She wanted something that would make Jack's jaw drop when he first saw her at the ceremony.

Almost the whole store was able to hear Mimi's screams but she could honestly care less what they thought. She needed to find a dress and she needed it now. A store manager who had noticed her tantrum from the very beginning walked over.

"Miss Force is there anything wrong?" He asked calmly.

Mimi didn't recognize him so he must've been new to the staff.

"Everything's wrong! When I had said I wanted a dress I didn't mean for her to bring me everything that looks like it came from a thrift store." She said with disgust.

The store manager looked towards the saleswoman and dismissed her with one glare.

He continue, "well Miss Force, what's wrong with this dress now?" He said while motioning to the dress she currently had on.

She snorted.

"Your kidding me, right? Look down there - in the bottom of the dress. I see a thread sticking out. How can I possibly walk down the aisle with a huge thread sticking out?"

The Red Blood manager stared down squinting, trying to detect the thread. Mimi's patience quickly started to thin. Sometimes these Red Bloods could be so pathetic. After what seemed like an eternality to Mimi the manager finally made it out.

"Ah! That thread," he exclaimed happily at having found it, "oh that's nothing, I'm sure Donatella would be more than ok to have a look at it herself, if you like."

"No! I don't have time for that I need that dress now! Ugh you people are such morons."

Stated Mimi.

And with that, she strutted her way to the dressing room to change back into her clothes. But before she made it all the way there something moving caught her eye. A worker was trying to put a dress on display. The dress was the most magnificent thing Mimi had seen all day. It was a floor - lengthen, light lavender, low V-neck dress. The loose straps holding it up sparked like diamonds and the back was left almost completely uncovered.

Mimi fingers ached to touch the satin fabric.

She turned back to the manager, "I want that," she said boldly pointing to the dress.

"Oh…I'm afraid that item is not for sale until three months from now."

Mimi stared laughing hysterically, catching the attention of many costumers.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked very seriously after a moment.

* * *

Mimi laid in her large sized princess bed that night trying to ease the stress of her afternoon. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't doing anything right. She was so tired of having to do everything herself, bonding planning could be so stressful. And every time she thought of the bonding, she thought about everything that could go wrong. And naturally that would lead her to think about Jack being no help, and that would have her thinking about _why _Jack was no help. And that would lead to _her_. The half - blood disgrace.

Why did this have to happen? That half - blood was ruining everything. Mimi knew the moment she returned from Brazil that Jack was through hiding his feeling for Schuyler. She especially knew that on Thursday night dinners when he would stare at no one else but her and at school when he would be lurking in the shadows watching her go from class to class. It was sick. And then there were the things that Schuyler probably didn't even know about. Like the day Jack was acting very defensively most likely due to the fact that the half - blood had chosen to wear a skirt to school one day. Or when he got tackled harshly in Lacrosse practice because his head was too busy listening in on Schuyler's conversations.

The worst part about everything was that their was nothing Mimi could do. She had once tried to do away with Schuyler and look where that got her, the blood trail. Jack knew very well how Mimi felt about everything but it was obvious he didn't care as he continued his pursuit. All Mimi could do was ignore it. And even though the mongrel had moved on with her Conduit, Jack still couldn't help himself.

But he went along with the bonding ceremony because they both knew there was no way he could avoid it. Mimi only wished that he would be a good boy and do as told. The path where they were headed didn't seem very bright. He would end up like Gabrielle, or worse, Mimi would have to destroy him. If it ever came to that…would she be able to do it? She'd rather not dwell on those thoughts.

That afternoon she had left the Versace showroom with the beautiful lavender dress in toe. Mimi knew the moment she saw the gown that it was no where near bonding material but she had other plans for it. She had been so busy lately that she failed to notice her seventeenth birthday was just three days away and she had nothing to wear.

Usually on birthdays, Mimi and Jack would be whisked away by their parents to a five star Manhattan restaurant to celebrate. After five different courses their parents would shower them with presents and give a speech. But it was later that the real fun began. When their parents would make their leave, Jack and Mimi would celebrate with their own friends in an exclusive and extravagant party.

On their sweet sixteen Charles had paid a bundle to ensure that the twins got a private 'get together' on the Statue of Liberty. That get together ended up being hundreds of New York's richest and most privileged teenagers partying on the many levels of the U.S. landmark of freedom. The night had ended with a gigantic display of fireworks more impressive than the ones in Times Square's New Year.

This year Mimi wanted an even bigger party on her daddy's Yacht, and she already had her outfit picked out for the first half of the night. Mimi continued to think of wild ways to make the party even more memorable when she had gotten in her towns car that afternoon. She was suppose to go to the gym and meet up with her trainer but before working out she wanted to get some coffee in her system. She had asked driver to take her to the nearest Star Bucks, completely unaware of what lay there.

She had only been mildly shocked to find her brother and the object of her hatred talking heatedly on the sidewalk. Mimi watched the whole argument from the sidelines in her car but it wasn't very long before she realized they were starting to get a little too 'touchy'. She had stomped out of her car and walked through the traffic and to her brother before it got to far. But suddenly, at the last second, Mimi witnessed what was about to be Jack's betrayal as pulled Schuyler to him and cupped her face.

Mimi had felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"_Jack?" It was amazing how calmly she had said it, as if her heart hadn't been pulled out from its insides. _

_Mimi's voice worked in reviving them because it broke the two from their embrace before anything more occurred._

_She heard Schuyler whisper to Jack, "I don't belong with you…just leave me alone," before she used the Velox and in a flash ended up on the other side of the road where she reunited with her Conduit. _

_Now it was only the two of them, Mimi and Jack together alone as it should be. _

_Mimi still couldn't get the imagine out of her mind. The way Jack held Schuyler, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her softly…this wasn't suppose to happen. This was a mess! She hated Schuyler, absolutely detested her, she wanted her died - gone and…_

_Jack turned to face her for the first time since Schuyler left. His expression was furious to the tenth degree, he must've heard her thoughts. _

"_Stop! Don't you ever think anything like that again or instead it'll be the end of you!" _

_The coffee addicts walking around them were defiantly getting a good show by now. Schuyler was long gone but Jack still stood in the same place, keeping his distance from Mimi. He didn't want to risk getting too close and doing something he might regret in public. Almost anyone who took the time to pay close attention would realize how the green in Jack's eyes got darker and the golden specks in them got larger as he spoke his threats. Mimi wasn't dealing with Jack anymore, not when Abbadon was struggling to be released. _

_Anyone would've been scared out of their wits right now but Mimi only stared back at Jack defiantly. No matter what she would never be afraid of his true nature, they were both one in the same. And besides, what did she have to feel guiltily about? It had been him who had practically punched her in the gut with that mental imagine. _

_Mimi only retaliated, "Aw. That might actually be convincing in some other world, but not this one." Was what she said before leaving him and walking back to her car. _

It was when she arrived home that Mimi realized she wasn't giving things the right approach. At first, she had tried to get rid of Schuyler, then she had tried to separate Schuyler from Jack. She was totally wrong. If she was going to get Schuyler out of the picture then she couldn't do it forcefully, Jack would have to leave her willingly.

And Mimi knew just the thing to do because she was working with powerful advantages. From the moment of their creation Abbadon and Azreal were meant to be together. To love each other. There will always be a part in their hearts (no matter the size) that would be devoted to one another. Even if Jack and Schuyler did become a happy couple and loved each other forever, there will always be a part of Jack that would be inaccessible. A part of Jack that Schuyler would never be able to understand because it belonged to Mimi. And that would never change, it was ensured from the God who made them.

Mimi understood that Jack's love for Schuyler was different then his love for her. Jack loved Schuyler because he choose to, he loved Mimi because he was forced to. But none of that mattered to Mimi. All she needed to do was work in bring out that small part of Jack that was attracted to her. The part of Jack that was made for _her_, suited for _her. _Maybe she could still win this battle if she could make Jack become attracted to her all over again, but make it seem like he had a choice in the matter.

That would be easy, seeing as how guys only thought about one thing. Mimi would just show a little skin and let his natural instincts take over. By the end of the night Jack would see what she saw and everything would be as it once was.

Mimi smiled in the darkness of her room.

Jack had no idea what he was in for.

_I wish i could be,  
Somebody else.  
I wish i could see,  
You and myself.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me.  
And say,  
What you really feel.  
You know i need,  
Something that's real.  
I wish there was something inside me,  
To keep you beside me._

_I wanna know if i could be,  
Someone to turn to,  
That could never hurt you.  
But i know what you think of me,  
You had a breakthrough,  
And now i'm just bad news for you._

_- Yellowcard_

**A/N: Whoa! I just whipped that chapter up in the last two days for you guys. Not my funnest chapter but it sets the plot for the next one coming up. Chapter four is gonna be WICKED;)! Thanks for all the comments you guys are really awesome. *Hint*: reviews help everything move faster. Hope you guys enjoyed...give me a yay or a nay.**


End file.
